Stuck In Another World
by Sir James of Howell
Summary: A boy who gets thrown into Emelan turns out to be the only way to save the country. Along the way, Sandry and he...romance. S/OC. Review, please. The world needs more travel-to-emelan.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own none cept plot. and james. but he's me. duh. gods I hate these things.  
  
Here's the first chapter.  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
"Lady Sandrilene, there is someone at the gate for you."  
  
Sandry looked up at the maid. "Well, who?" she demanded. Her friends weren't due back for nearly a month, and she couldn't think of anyone besides Lark, Pasco, or Yazmin who would visit her, and they would be let in unhindered.  
  
"He says only that he needs to speak with you, as soon as possible."  
  
"Let him in."  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
The door opened and the maid came in, followed by a small, squirrel-like boy with hair so brown it seemed black. As Sandry stood to curtsy she noticed the boy wore the strangest manner of clothing. His shirt's sleeves were short, and the article itself was plain-no adornments or fanciness of any kind. His pants had small pockets on the sides, and weren't breeches at all, but a sort of short trousers.  
  
The maid curtsied back and when the boy did not bow, she nudged him. He glanced around, startled, then bowed in a most unusual style-he clasped his hands in front of him and bowed awkwardly, as if he wasn't used to it.  
  
"Will you need refreshments, milady?" the maid asked uncertainly. Sandry looked at the boy. He shook his head slightly.   
  
"No, thank you. You are dismissed." The maid curtsied again and left. Then speaking to the boy, she motioned for him to take a seat. He did so, shaking nervously. "You wanted to speak to me?" she inquired.  
  
"Um, yes, uh-"  
  
"Sandry, call me Sandry."  
  
"Sandry." The boy relaxed slightly. "I need your help."  
  
"I believe that is apparent."  
  
"Sorry. I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Good manners. Heh heh. My name is James Howe."  
  
"An unusual name, for an unusual person."  
  
Glancing at his clothes, the boy grinned sheepishly. "You might have noticed I'm not from around here."  
  
"You're right. Where are you from?"  
  
"Not this world." Glancing at her confused look, he continued, "In my world, you- and everyone else in this world- are only book characters."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Sandry yelled.   
  
"Yeah...the thing is, I got transported here, and I don't know how to get back. That's where you and your friends come in. I figure with all of you I could find a way to get back home."  
  
"Ah...you are aware that my friends aren't back yet?"  
  
"What? Well, screw that plan. Damn. And I thought it might work."  
  
"Um, okay...how old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. Now, until we find a solution and get Winding Circle up here to help, we will accommodate you. There is a free set of rooms across from mine, so we will put you there."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
If I don't get enough reviews (5-10) I won't update, cause then apparently no one wants me to continue.  
  
Thanx. 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There. Done. Happy, stupid lawyers? Making me take time out from writing, which is the whole point of this, to write the stupid thing. There's a reason this is called FanFiction. Jeez.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Which was TWO PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here's Chap. 2.  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
Sandry came for James the next morning. She found him in his room, humming to himself and staring out the window. She didn't know what song it was, but it was strangely comforting and yet at the same time sad.  
  
"Excuse me, James."  
  
He turned around to look at her. She continued, "We have an appointment with Lark today. She's my-"  
  
"I know who she is." He smiled. "Continue."  
  
"Anyway, we're going to talk to her about you. The carriage is waiting, so come on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
Along the way Sandry noticed silver light appearing around James as he hummed. She switched to her magical vision, and sure enough, James was intertwined with silver strands. She made a mental note to tell Lark, then decided if he didn't know, which he probably didn't, she should make him stop singing.  
  
"Stop humming," she commanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
They walked up the pathway to Discipline Cottage. Or rather, Sandry did. James stood at the gate, mouth hanging open.   
  
"What is it?" Sandry asked when she noticed he wasn't following.  
  
"It's exactly as I dreamed."  
  
"Ah. Let's go." James ran up to join her. She knocked and the door opened.  
  
Lark stood at the door. "Hi, Sandry!" she exclaimed, hugging her. "It's been a while. You must be James, then. Come in, come in."  
  
When they were settled with tea boiling, Lark said, "So, James, I hear you're not from around here."  
  
He grinned. "That's one way of putting it."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Tell me what you were doing right before you came here. Sandry'll go get the tea, won't you, Sandry."  
  
Sandry smiled and went to the hearth.   
  
"This is how it happened:  
  
I was sitting reading 'The Circle Opens,' which tells the story, stories I should say, of Sandry, Briar, Tris, Daja's students. I was reading Magic Steps, or book one, which deals with Pasco. Then I decided to write a note to one of my friends, and when I picked up the pen, the bell rang. So I put everything away and began to walk to my next class. Except I didn't make it, because someone pushed me into an open closet. I probably would've dodged except I was sorta thinking about the person I like...Oh, and instead of falling amid cleaning materials, I fell among baskets in some back alley. so I asked around, found out where I was, and went to the Citadel."  
  
By this time Sandry had come back with the tea. They sat there listening to his tale, sipping the drink. When he was done, Lark commented, "Your friend probably had something to do with it."  
  
James regarded her skeptically. "I doubt it."  
  
"Oh by the way, Lark, I think he has magic."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I noticed it while you were singing. I also believe it deals with sound." Lark stood and placed a hand on Sandry's shoulder. After a moment, she nodded.   
  
"I agree."  
  
"But- but- but-"  
  
"No buts. You have magic. You have to learn to control it. We'll start right now."  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
Yay! Interesting chapter, no? Please review. That's all I'm asking. Please! I wanna know if I should continue. Thanks, James.   
  
If you don't wanna review, then talk to me on AOL. my s/n is gryffindor918.  
  
Thanx again. 


	3. Insomnia gets you in trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except me. Or James. And the plot. Who owns the rest? Check what section this is under and you'll know.  
  
This takes place about two months after the last chapter. The others haven't shown up. Yet. They will next chapter. So wait.  
  
I hope you like! This'll become more romancy in this chapter, as the twosome think about each other in a new...light.  
  
~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~!#!~  
  
Sandry couldn't sleep. She tried and tried and tried...but alas, no sleep came to her. She decided to see what James was up to.  
  
She left the room and walked across to James's suite. She put her ear to the door and much to her surprise, heard the sweet sound of a flute master-player. She and her teachers were never sure if it was talent or his magic that allowed him to play any instrument perfectly. Sandry personally didn't care. The song that he was currently playing was called Slane, a folksong she had a personal liking for.  
  
She knocked on the door, although reluctant to have the song end. The flute stopped being played, and the door opened to James's surprised face.   
  
Sandry studied him quickly. He had grown in the two months or so he had been in Emelan. Although not quite her height, his five foot and one half inch lessened the difference. He was dressed in a plain blue shirt, with a light cotton pair of breeches.   
  
"Sandry! Why aren't you asleep? It's nearly midnight!" he said, sounding much like her great-uncle.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep, then?" she countered. He struggled to come up with an answer, then grinned sheepishly. He has a nice smile, she thought to herself. Why didn't I notice it before? And why do I suddenly feel warm?  
  
"Come in," he said, opening the door wider. She stepped in, and he motioned for her to take a seat on the bed. She did so as he closed the door over, leaving a tiny sliver of space so they could hear anyone approaching.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her. Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden? she thought, startled. And why does he look so, so, so, nice all of a sudden? I don't like him that way.   
  
Or do you? asked a nasty little voice in the back of her mind.   
  
Shut up, she told the voice. "I couldn't sleep."   
  
"Obviously."  
  
"So I was wondering, could you talk to me till I fall asleep?"  
  
"But what if I fall asleep?"  
  
"Then I'll leave."  
  
"What if you fall asleep?"  
  
"You'll carry me to my room."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Sandry smiled at him. He smiled back and asked, "Is it okay if I clean my flute while we talk?"  
  
She nodded. He got the instrument and the polishing kit, then sat down again and began to clean it.  
  
"James, did you leave anyone behind when you left?" Sandry asked suddenly, not exactly sure why she did. His eyes looked sad for a moment, than regained their normal hue.   
  
"No." She could tell he was lying, but suddenly afraid of hurting him, she didn't press for details.  
  
It's nice, being with her, James thought. She doesn't expect anything from you, she's not arrogant or rude, she's got a great smile, and I wonder what it would be like to kiss her? Whoa, wait, where did those thoughts come from? I like her well enough, she's a really good character and all, but I don't like her that way.  
  
His equivalent of Sandry's nasty little voice said, or do you?  
  
Shut up, he told it, completely unaware that just a little time ago she did the same thing.  
  
Sandry noticed he looked lost in thought, and sad. She put her hand on his arm and said quietly, "Is there something wrong?" He flinched at her touch.   
  
"Nothing, nothing," He said hastily. He got up and placed the instrument back in its case, then returned to the bed.   
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" He yawned, then said, "I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Suddenly, without warning, their eyes closed and they fell back, fast asleep.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
The next morning, Sandry did not show up for breakfast. So naturally, the duke was angry. Sandry never did this. He summoned a maid, then told her to go check in Sandry's room to see where she was.  
  
The maid opened the door and could immediately tell Sandry wasn't there. Being the bright little thing she was, she decided to check James's room to see if he knew where she was. He hadn't shown up either.  
  
She opened the door a crack and lo and behold, the two missing teenagers were curled up on the bed. Together. In the same room. Next to each to other. On the bed. She raised an eyebrow, then ran to tell the duke.  
  
"SANDRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The duke's voice boomed through the corridor. The door to James's room flew open, revealing a very startled Sandry and James. They glanced at each other, then the bed, then quickly jumped off in separate directions.  
  
"Sandry, you will change and come see me in the main parlor. James, you will do the same. You will not speak to each other, nor will you make any motion of noticing the other's existence until you are in my company. Also do not go near the kitchens. You missed breakfast, you missed breakfast. I expect you in my presence within the half-hour," the duke said curtly. He turned to leave and Sandry did not move. "Now, Sandry," he said. She scurried out of the room, and he followed.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
James came in seconds after Sandry. "Ah, they are both here. Now let's begin. Do either of you know why I was upset this morning upon discovering you two were in the same room, made worse because you were on the bed?"  
  
  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Ooooooooh, cliffhanger. Review. or IM. Please? Thanx.  
  
Sir James of Howell 


	4. Superdeduper Homecomings

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Anyway, NO ONE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE PEOPLE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
EVEN IF YOU HATE IT, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll even take flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Now, this is chapter 4. Daja's in this chapter. Briar's coming next chapter, then Tris last. This continues right off of the last chapter, so make sure you know what the duke said last.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
James and Sandry stared at him blankly, until realization hit them. What he was suggesting!!   
  
"N-n-n-no, s-s-sir, th-th-there wasn't anything l-l-like that going on," James stammered, turning red.  
  
Sandry nodded. "There is nothing like that between us."  
  
"I hope so. I trust you both have been told about these things." The pair nodded. "I thought so. Now, do you have an explanation?"  
  
James started to say something, but Sandry cut him off. "It's my fault, Uncle. I couldn't sleep so I asked James to talk to me until I fell asleep, then he would carry me to my room. Except we fell asleep at the same time, I guess."  
  
"Ah. Now that this is settled, I have other matters to attend to. You are dismissed."  
  
The twosome got up, bowed/curtsied, and left.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
They were walking in the hall, talking about the reports of war threats from across the Pebbled Sea, when a maid cautiously approached them. Of course, with the gossips most servents were, news had spread that Sandry and James had been found in the same bed, so most of the servents had given them dark looks.   
  
"Lady Sandrilene?" the maid asked timidly. "There is a friend of yours in the front hall."  
  
"Who?" Sandry asked.  
  
"She says to tell you she's back." Sandry's eyes lit up. She grabbed James's arm and dragged him with her, yelling, "They're back! They're back!"  
  
Meanwhile it took James about to the top of the main staircase to realize she meant her friends. He broke her grip and stayed at the top of the staircase as Sandry bolted down.   
  
"Saati!" the stocky brown girl cried as a blur connected with her, enveloping her in a hug.   
  
"DajaDajaDajaDaja!!! You're finally here!!!"  
  
"Yes I am." Sandry let go and faced the man that was standing near them.   
  
"Frostpine!!!"  
  
The man chuckled. "Hello, Sandry."  
  
Suddenly Sandry glanced back at the top of the stairs. "Come on," she called.   
  
"Who are you calling to?" Daja asked. "Your student?"  
  
"No, James."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"James." Then she yelled, "James, if you don't get down here, I will march up to your room and break your flute."  
  
The boy raced down faster than thought and, facing Sandry, said, "You wouldn't."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Nyah."  
  
"We have guests, be polite." For the first time, James noticed that there were other people there. He looked at Daja and whispered awefully, "Daja? The Daja? Smith mage extraodinaire? No way. And is that her teacher, the famous great smith mage, Dedicate Frostpine? This can't be real. I must be dreaming."  
  
Sandry pinched him. He yelped. "Nope, not dreaming, then."   
  
"Who is he?" Daja asked. "You didn't tell me about him in your last letter."  
  
"Come in to the parlor and we'll talk more," Sandry said, the picture of a perfect hostess as she held the door open for the others. When they had settled themselves and sent the maid to get refreshments, Sandry continued, "It's a bit of a long story."   
  
She proceeded to tell them about their first meeting, Daja and Frostpine staring, wide-mouthed, when she got to the part where he told them he was from another world.  
  
She went on to tell about his magic, of which . When she finished telling them of his latest discovery, that the placing of certain runes usually meant for metalwork on instruments improved the tone or pitch of the instrument, Daja commented, "You seem to attract all the mages with unusual powers."  
  
Sandry laughed. "Yes, it certainly seems that way," she said, picking up a scone from the plate of food the maid had brought. She offered James one, but he refused, turning bright red.   
  
"I'm gonna, um, go practice my, um, flute, um, yeah, that's it," he stammered. He rose, bowed jerkily, and nearly flew from the room.  
  
He likes her, Daja realized. He likes her. Interesting.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^  
  
Frostpine went to Winding Circle, but Daja decided to stay with Sandry at the Citadel. For the next couple of days, they caught up on the times and practiced magic together. James, however, seemed to be avoiding Sandry's company except for mealtimes and lessons.   
  
^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Did you like? I'll never know, people, if you don't review and tell me. Please do that or IM me on AOL (gryffindor918). Thanx!!!  
  
James 


End file.
